Bridge to Nowhere
by Truth of Barricade
Summary: Sportacus is the hero everyone loves. Yet behind the veil of happiness he has been holding a secret that has been tearing him apart. What happens when the hero is the one who needs saving? Slash/Non-slash. Suicide Themes. Rob/Sport/Step
1. Sleep Is What I Need

**Bridge to Nowhere**

By Truth of Barricade

Disclaimer:

All characters from Lazytown, etc. are the property of the flipping elf we know as Sportacus, who is play by a real guy by the name of Magnus Scheving. The plot of this story is mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of this awesome show or that of any media franchise … at the moment. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating/Warning:

Mature Audiences ONLY! This will eventually be both slash and regular happy female/male pairings, but it is not the main focus. If you are looking for a romance there is some, but it is mainly geared towards dark themes so the M rating is mainly for that. Sorry if I totally ruin your life by making the blue perky elf have some of the more dark emotions. He isn't on happy drugs people so I came make his have angst it I want.

Authors Ramblings:

This is my first adventure in to the world of Lazytown. There will be adult themes, but I will try to keep it as clean as I can. If you see any huge mistakes please let me know. I haven't got a beta yet so I might have missed some and for some reason Word kept wanting to change my tenses so if it gets confusing sorry. Also, if I get names or ages wrong just let me know. I am only human and not a super being so I can and do make mistakes.

NOTE: I also make several references to elves, etc. and am going by what is in MY head. If you don't like my descriptions please don't jump all over me. This is a fanfiction not a paper discussing mythical creatures and their attributes. I will have my own idea of how I want Sportacus' kind to be like.

**STORY NOTES:**** please read before the story!!!**

Ages of most characters:

**Stephanie: **18 years

**Pixal: **18 years

**Stingy: **18 years

**Trixie: **18 years

**Ziggy: **17 years

**Robbie Rotten: **Early 30s Something

**Sportacus: **Looks Late 20s/Early 30s, but is older. Is considered still to be very young in elf culture.

Font Index::

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1: Sleep Is What I Need**

_What is wrong with me!_ Sportacus thought in frustration as he trekked near the hill that overlooked Lazytown. It usually took a lot to get him even a little bit tense, but right now he was almost vibrating with anxiety. Shaking his head in frustration he had to admit (at least to himself) that what he had been going through lately was more then enough to get him upset.

Still, he was beginning to get more then irritated with himself and what he had been feeling, and also frustrated on how he had been handling his emotions in general. He usually had excellent control and kept upbeat and happy by looking at the bright side of things, but lately it didn't seem to be working.

Sighing Sportacus began to head back towards his air ship, which was still hovering quietly above the sleepy town. He had not been having a good day ... well ... he hadn't been having a good year really, but it wasn't like him to complain even to himself.

_Well not usually, but lately..._he thought shaking his head.

Walking slowing, he looked up towards where the stars shown brightly down upon the town he had called home for more then 10 years. Lazytown was laid out below the hillcrest and he got a view of the peacefully sleeping community. He had some good memories here, especially for someone who hadn't originally planned to stay.

He had been tossing and turning enough lately though that tonight he had finally gave up the pretense of sleeping and decided on taking a walk in the hopes of being able to clear his head and figure out what was causing his restlessness. The lack of sleep was getting bad enough that he was barely awake enough to keep everyone safe.

_Not to mention, _he thought frustrated, _the others probably think I am a jerk or something with the way I have been reacting to some of the smallest things._

Lately it just seemed like too much work to give the usual smile, give some kind of world inspiring speech, and flip around until the next time he was needed to save the day. It seemed like as soon as he saved someone, other trouble would pop up to take its place. Then when he finally thought everything was okay and get a break, he would have to save the cat from the tree, or help some children eat healthy, or just be his happy usual self. All. The. Time.

Sighing he continued his trek back to his home where he hoped he might finally be able to get a full nights rest. Thinking about the events of the day though he found himself frustrated once again.

_Why can't they LISTEN for a change_, he thought.

Over the years the newer generation of children were harder to inspire and just didn't seem to care. They just didn't want to listen to his words of warning or advice at all. They either said he was too old (even though he still looked like he did when he first came to Lazytown) or they said he had too much energy for them (which was irritating as all they wanted to do was eat candy all the time which ended with them being super hyper. All they wanted to do was stay inside and play video games or watch television all day. Not to mention how they like to pull some of the most dangerous stunts just for the thrill of it.

Thinking back to the incident of earlier in the day he go angry once again. _Honestly! Does the sign "DANGER: Do not touch. High Electricity" not mean anything to them. They could have been killed!! _It made him sick just thinking about how close they had been to getting hurt. _I really lost my temper on them, but I just haven't been getting through! I didn't mean to make them cry, but goodness can they at least try to act a little more mature._ _Are they trying to go to an early grave? I swear it didn't used to be this hard! _

Sportacus sighed again. _Or maybe it had,_ he thought. If he was honest with himself it hadn't been easy in the past either. Between Robbie's various plans to make me leave Lazytown or Ziggy's never ending supply of candy there had never been a dull moment back then. _But then again, _he thought,_ I didn't feel this.... dark ... almost discontent feeling then either._ Now it seemed he felt this way anytime he was alone. He just couldn't escape it. It was they're dragging him down and making him feel more worthless by the day.

Huffing in frustration he continued to watch the sky as a few thin clouds made their presence known overhead. A light breeze blew sending a small chill throughout him. He really didn't understand what his problem was. Not much had really changed over the years. _Ok that isn't true _he thought, grimacing_. Things had changed… Or maybe it was just him. When did he start feeling like this_, he wondered numbly. Thinking about it he could distinctly remember when actually.

_A year ... 1 year since I started feeling like this. _He thought. _Ever since they..._

Stopping he closed his eyes and tried to push back some of his more bitter memories.

He had never regretted choosing to keep Lazytown safe instead of returning to his people, but it still sent a sharp pang of longing when he thought of his banishment.

Sitting down on the hill he gazed up to the familiar yet out of place constellations above him. He missed so many things that he had no right too anymore. His body jerked as he suppressed a deep pang of heartache that made his whole body feel cold.

_I can't think like this_ he thought. _I made my decision and there is no going back. This has been more a home to me then where I grew up ever was. _Still he had to wonder when this place and its people stated feeling like the family he always wanted. _When did I truly start wishing I could stay here forever? _

He felt he should be thinking harder but the fact was he knew when he felt the change in him. From the first time he got the letter from that tiny pink-haired little girl who asked him to stay and be her friend. That was the beginning. He knew then that his heart and soul belonged to this town and its people and in their need to find someone to guide them and rescue them he had found his place and his sense of belonging.

_That didn't make it any easier when the time for me to choose actually did come though._

As one of the hidden people there had always been laws to follow to protect the secrets of his kind. Laws set to protect those that would use his magic and being in a way that could imbalance the very fabric of nature. Laws set that should never ever be broken. So many laws from not using magic in the presence of humans, to never using magic for evil things. Laws of not lying and not stealing, and never killing. Laws of truth and justice that were rooted in all peoples around the world. But there was also the most important law that guided his people for centuries: the law of bonding with those of non-magic nature, especially human kind. _Basically, don't become friends with humans, _he thought sardonically,_ it's bad. _

He still remembered his lessons when he was young about what humans were supposed to be like. He remembered reading of war and famine and pain and death and so many other horrible things that surrounded them. Humans were known to be selfish, cruel, unchanging creatures. To bond through friendship was seen as one of the worst sins of his kind.

But even though he learned these things he also remembered the stories both his father and grandfather used to tell when he was younger. Of the adventures they had and the people with good and innocents intentions, especially those of young children. Those that while sometimes were bad or did bad thing, could at times be counted on to do what was right.

So although he had listened to what his teachers said, he didn't right the humans off as being a lost cause. Still, he wondered what they were like and if he would ever get to meet them and see what was true and what was just a simple story to keep him entertained. So when he got that first letter from Lazytown, the same town his family always gravitated towards he realized he would get his chance. And he learned more then any lesson he had ever learned from his teachers or the elders who spoke ill of all human kind. And realized one thing in the fact that as they were complex, they were also brave with the same kinds of values his people shared.

That is not to say they don't have their bad sides, but in all the time he had spent in this small town he had learned that even the worst of villains couldn't be written off as just evil or unchangeable. Stephanie may have been the one who caught his interest, but it was the inherit goodness of all the humans in Lazytown that made him stay in the end.

His family, over the generations, had always been drawn to the quiet sleepy little town and even as a slightly-above-average hero who followed the rules always, he had toed-the-line of that one law of his people until the day came when he crossed it so far he could never get back over. When Sportacus realized this he realized that some laws were meant to be broken and no matter how right his people were in some things, they were never more wrong then that in concerns and misconceptions of human kind.

_Then came the day they ordered me to break all my ties to the people here and come home like a good boy, _thought Sportacus. He still felt the anguish that had come when he got the summons to appear before the elders. He could still remember every detail of what they told him_. They ordered me home like I was a teenage rebel who needed to grow up. They didn't even care that I protected people and saved lives everyday, they just made it seem like I was the one in the wrong because I am so young. _

Pulling his knees towards his chest he remembered the decision that had tore his heart in two. They told him that he was to leave and never go back. Leave and never talk to his friends ever again. Leave and forget about the humans who were corrupting him. Let them take care of themselves, they didn't need him. After all humans were like rodents, a few die and a million more pop up to take their place. Come home and be with your people like you should, and stop playing with his toys. It was time to grow up.

He shivered. Suddenly feeling colder then ever. He had almost left then, too.

He had never told the others what had really happened. They hadn't known he almost abandoned them that day a year ago. Back to his people like a good little elf to be with his kind forever more. They were his people and at the time it had seemed that the town really hadn't needed him. The kids ... well his friends he should say, had grown into fine young teenagers nearing the age of adulthood. _So why stay _he had thought.

So with a heavy heart he had went to say goodbye to the people that had been his life for so long. He was ready to go and maybe even show how different humans were to his people. Show that even though humans sometimes did bad things, there were a lot more humans that did good as well. _I didn't get the chance though, _he thought. _That was also the day that all my hopes of showing what humans really where went up in flames … literally. They didn't even give me a chance to explain. They heard what they wanted to hear then shut me out. I didn't even get to say good-bye to what was left of my family. _

He didn't even know if his father knew what happened to him. His father and grandfather had been away when the elders gave him his choice. The mission they were on didn't have them getting back anytime soon. Since his people aged differently then humans it was hard to know how much time it would be until his family actually noticed he wasn't around.

That is if they even understand the decision I made. It was easy for them, they had a family they had to come back to. I couldn't just abandon Lazytown when it was in its greatest need. I still wonder if it had been a test to see where my loyalties lied from the very beginning and not just the elders' fear of corruption.

Sportacus glanced once more at the sky and pushed himself off the ground. _In the end it didn't matter … they didn't like my decision and banished me to live with humans forever._

When he finally made it home and crashed in his bed his last thoughts of the night were if he would ever be able to truly enjoy protecting people again. Enjoy being a hero to people he considered his friends but didn't even know who he truly was. He wondered if this feeling of being alone would ever go away.

* * *

**AN:**

Not too bad I hope. This is my first fanfic … EVER, so don't get to angry if I have disappointed you in some way. I have to say I have some idea of where I want to take this, but overall this is going to be as much a surprise to me as it is to you. I do have a basic plot though with ending and everything so don't worry about that part.

R&R. I don't mind flames, but please try to keep it clean. I do know I need a beta-reader soon, but I wanted to get this out there before I lost my nerve to even post this. This may be my first ever fic, but I always have an abundance of bunnies on had for whatever I seem to be in the mood for.

Right now the Lazytown bug has hit so I actually mustered up the courage to write something out.

Hmm… this is going to get a whole lot darker before it gets better.


	2. Becoming Unforgiven

**Bridge to Nowhere**

Disclaimer:

Sportacus owns Lazytown. Confused how our hero owns a TV Show? Simple. Magnus Scheving made the show, owns the rights to the show, and also plays one of the lead actors on the show; it is safe to say Magnus Scheving thus owns said show. Magnus Scheving also plays the lovable Sportacus in the show he owns.

I myself am not an elf. I cannot flip around nor do kick-butt acrobatics. I also do not have the same sexy body that our happy bouncing Elf has, as I am a girl. Thus, YOU can conclude I am not the owner of any part of Lazytown. I still cry about it sometimes.

Last Rating/Warning:

M Rating. Suicide themes. Slash warning for our weird Robbie/Sportacus/Stephanie threesome/ triangle thingy in later chapters. There won't be too much anyway as I have enough on my plate with writing our poor virginal elf as a depressed emotionally unstable individual.

Authors Ramblings:

A VERY big THANK YOU to both my Beta-readers: Kitty UK and Melissa Ivory!!

I also apologize for the long wait in getting this section out. Both my betas had some AWESOME ideas for this chapter that I just had to try. So although I had first chapter written like four days ago, I ended up putting an extra three days of editing down for this chapter. I hope the changes are to your liking! ^.^

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTE:** There is important elf background stuff below. Please don't jump too far ahead if you get bored or you will miss stuff. Since the background stuff is out of the way in this chapter, others should come along a lot faster (hopefully). Besides, who doesn't want more info on the pompous jerks that are making our happy little elf so sad?

**Chapter 2: Becoming Unforgiven**

Although Sportacus had hoped his sleep would be peaceful and uninterrupted it didn't seem his wish was granted as his body tossed and turned across his bed in restlessness. Sweat was beading across his brow and a look of anguish was set upon his elfin features as the memories of his banishment played throughout his nightmarish dreams.

Still, no matter how harsh the dreams were as he slept, Sportacus still did not utter a sound. Instead of harsh cries and gasping sobs there was nothing except for the low, but steady breathing and the occasional rustle of his sheets, that could be heard throughout the night. It was almost eerie and deeply sad the way even in obvious distress, Lazytown's greatest protector didn't even allow a whimper to escape into the air.

* * *

Excerpt from the fabled 'Book of Ages.' The magical log book of all instances dealing with Magicks, Natural Balance, and Destiny.

_Log of The Rise of Elfin Power and Leadership_

_See also log: The Fall of Truth._

_See also log: The Rise of Arrogance._

_See also log: Dark Magick Rises_

_It is said that no other living creature of current time has a more vital role in the Balance then that of the Elves. Interconnected by a level of Magick not seen in most other species they are both revered and awed for this power they wield throughout their lifetimes._

_Still every creature plays its own part in the Balance and it is not a question of how powerful one is, but instead the importance lies in how the job of keeping Balance is done. _

_Elves being a part of Nature since Time of Beginning, they have both adapted and bonded with Earth in a way most creatures have yet to achieve. These bonds they formed changed the Elves in a way that allowed for the development of a type of Magick never before seen. The Magicks formed from the bonds allowed for easier control by the Elves in the Balance. It became easier for them to counteract problems that developed over the course of time. _

_It wasn't long before the Elves learned to control this new Magick. The power grew in the Elves and they controlled things that before had never been touched by mortal hand. Still as time passed and years grew there came a dependency on the Magicks they once saw as a gift. Where once they used their power to keep the Balance they now used it for themselves as well. _

_The Elves were forgetting how to truly live._

_There was also another side-effect of the Magicks that hadn't been anticipated. The Elves were not aging. _

_Deaths for most Magickal beings are seen not as the end of life. Instead death is seen as the next part of the Journey of Life and it is both revered and feared. While the bodies of some species return to dust after the death and the leaving of the Soul; those of Magick leave in a procession of light as their bodies are overtaken by their Spiritual Forms and leave that of the Living Realm. _

_Where once the Elves celebrated this return to the Elements, they now began to fear it. The Elves had noticed that over time, fewer and fewer were leaving this Realm of Living, and more they would continue to stay young, beautiful, and full of life. While other species would wither and die, the Elves, in all but some rare cases, would continue to live._

_A general unrest began to stir throughout the Elves and many questions in regards to their power were being raised. To counteract some of the fear that was spreading, some of the oldest and wisest of the elves decided to form a council whose purpose was to find the answers to the questions they were seeking. From there the council grew and soon gained more knowledge and power then was ever thought possible. More and creatures from every Realm began to come to the council for their advice and wisdom. _

_The Council of Elders had begun._

_The Council of Elders acted as guides to the Magickal Realms around Earth, and it wasn't until the Laws were created that the Power of the Elders began to truly take shape._

_The Dark Times prompted the making of The Laws. A great imbalance was overtaking the lands and many feared the end of Earth was upon them. The world lay in turmoil as what was once Balanced was now being overrun with the chaotic use of Dark Magick. The Elves had not known much about the control of the Dark Arts. Most stayed far away from the Dark Magicks influence in the fear of sowing the seeds of their destruction by its very use. _

_The Humans, of that time, in their greed for more power, used this Dark Magick threw the Balance of Nature in turmoil. The Dark Times came upon the land. What was once beautiful and full of life now lay as a desolate barren wasteland that was overrun with plague, famine, and death. _

_The Balance had become Chaos. The Magick given to the Humans as a gift had to be forcefully taken away in the hopes that the out of control power could be reined in._

_Soon order was restored, yet many creatures felt betrayed by the ill use of Magick by the Humans. Many who had once lived in harmony alongside human kind, now hid away to disappear into nothing but stories of legend. The Elves too had felt the bitter feeling of betrayal. With anger and rage the Elves deemed the humans unredeemable and worked to erase the bonds they had once shared. _

_The decided punishment for the Humans was that all connection to Magick would be taken away from human hands until they could truly understand the Balance of Nature. They would now have to learn to live without Magick or die trying. If a human ever used Magick for evil again, they would suffer a fate worse than death. There was no pity for the damned._

_What fewer know and less tell is that the reason for the Elves harsh sentence was because they had been the one's to first introduce Magick to the Humans. It was the Elves who had given a young species a power they did not fully understand. In sharing the power the Elves had overstepped a place of Nature they had no right to give out. They blamed the Humans for their ignorance, while at the same time ignored their own._

_It was then the Laws were made._

_The Elves cut left the Humans to their fate, and hid away in some of the most remote areas of Earth, using Magick to safeguard their new home. Separate they stayed until enough time had passed that magical creatures became nothing more than fairytales. _

_End Log of The Rise of Elfin Power and Leadership_

_Excerpt from the Book of Days_

* * *

Lazytown Archive Item: Diary with unknown contents

Found in 1907 by Jonathan Meanswell (Mayor of Lazytown since 1905)

_Research Notes: _

_May 7, 1907-The item in question was found in the old school house once stood. It is not known how the item got in the area or why it appears as it did. No other pieces have currently been retrieved at this time. The only thing known of the item is the name of the author. That of the signature of Colin as well as a Number 5 imprinted upon the paper. It is not known what is written as the language seems to have confounded the efforts of even the brightest of researchers. Further investigation required._

– _Dr. Richard L. Rottenal_

_December 8, 1907 – Although still unknown what the contents of the work is, the author of the piece has been confirmed to be mythical hero known only as Number 5. He was apparently a distant family member to Lazytown's current protector, Number 8. _

_When asked if he could translate, Number 8 admitted to understanding the language used, but declined the offer to translate. He did not give a reason. We have concluded the page is written in an ancient Icelandic language of some sort but lack more evidence to what the language derives from. Continued investigation required._

– _Dr. Richard L. Rottenal_

The sections of Colin's diary that is currently housed within the Lazytown historic archive.

(Colin is also thought to be that of Lazytown's Legendary Protector Number 5)

Status of Translation: _Unknown_

Language of Written Work: _Unknown, but is thought to derive in Icelandic dialect. _

NOTE: _It is thought that that the hero known as Number 8 has a complete understanding to what is written. Interpretation is still at a standstill though, as Number 8 still refuses to reveal what has been written in the pages. Although the interpretation is out of reach, we have concluded there are several different styles of dialect being used throughout the writing. It is unknown why this is._

_-Dr. Richard L. Rottenal (August 24, 1908)_

Mission 5 Journal Log –

_Date of the 16th of the Third Month of the year of 1708 of Human Kind_

_As my time in the Realm of Non-Magick draws to a close once again, I find myself unsettled by the thought of returning to my people. The more time I spend here with the Humans, the more I long to stay and actually live among them. Learning from the humans has been one of the greatest joys my family has cherished through the years. There never seems to be an end to what they can achieve. They are fascinating in their ability to persevere even through the hardest of times. _

_Though I am happy to have this opportunity to learn more of the ways of non-Magick, I still cannot shake the feeling that this will be my last trip away from the cage of my kind. I fear that I may very well share the fate of many of my predecessors before me. Though we are long lived, Death has never strayed far from my family and those of us how have seen the world seem to live an even shorter time than others. It is not that I fear Death, though most would think that in a species that doesn't seem to really die, but instead I fear life. _

_Oh, I would love to live my life truly living, but I fear when the day comes I am ordered to stay with my kind, will be the day my soul will die. A truly dark view of life I have to what is supposed to be my home. How I wish that I could spend the rest of my days living here in this sleepy little town where the humans have shown me the way to truly live. Alas, with what works against me, I fear this is a dream I will not live to see._

_In fact I would normally put off my return longer if it wasn't for the news I have received most recently from home. I have a son. Joy flows through me as I think of my child. I truly believe it is because of him that I am able to return. I look forwarded to spending his childhood learning the legacy of our family and living life to the fullest. If things were different, he would grow up seeing the places I would teach instead of hearing about them as he grows. _

_I have a meeting with the Elders in the evening half past the time of midnight. I wonder what the elders are expecting of me this evening. I should be returning home soon for my annual report, and have not requested an extension to my stay that I usually make around this time. I fear they are bringing ill tidings with their presence and I have had a sense of foreboding that has plagued me since I received the summons. _

_To keep me distracted I had been reviewing the journal experts of the Book of Lazytown and I find myself even more worried and uneasy of the meeting after piecing together what I have found. Through my search for something to ease my mind I have come to understand more about the workings of the Elders as well as my legacy then ever in the past. _

_I am not making much sense I know, so I am going to try to write out my thoughts to what I have learned in the hopes I can finally lay my fears to rest._

After Balance had been restored upon the Earth after the years of the Dark Times, the Council of Elders began to fear what progress the humans had been making. They didn't know if they had died out or if they had regained any of the old power and were now a threat? The council decided they needed to find out exactly where the humans stood so they could take action if need be.

_Now this is a bit presumptions I feel on the council's part as from what history writes it was only the lack of control from the humans that caused much of the problems with Balance. A lot of the problems could have been stopped if our people had not tried proving their power over the Balance by giving the Humans Magick. I believe we did more harm then good giving the humans a power they did not understand. To blame the Humans for their folly out people need to take responsibility for our own actions at the time as well. _

_I could write all day concerning the blame most put on that dark time, but for now I have more pressing matters to worry about._

To find out information about the humans the council decided to send one of our own people to assess the situation. Since no one had ventured throughout the world for many centuries they needed to find someone who could properly understand the situation and asses the level of corruption in humans. It also had to be someone who didn't have a lot of magick. The Elders decided on someone with less magick, as they were afraid that if the person they did send didn't return, then would be easily able to replace the missing piece. There really was only one being who fit the description of who the elders were looking for.

_Now this I find a bit insulting to my early ancestor. It wasn't that he didn't have a lot of power it was that his power had been unbalanced with the loss of his mate near that time. He didn't have the control he once had. At the time, because of this imbalance in his power he would not have access to as Magick he had once had. _

_It is disgusting the way the Elders pushed him to take the mission so deep in his Time of Mourning. They just told him it was his duty to do this, and with his broken bond it would have been a relief to get away for a while._

_Still, his agreement would eventually not only change his own destiny but that of our entire family as well._

Number 1 was supposed to set out into the world and discover what had become of the humans. His job was to find out if the humans were causing any imbalances or if they were still trying to use the dark arts to gain power. His job was to report back the findings of how much power they had acquired over the centuries. Instead he found something that was unexpected.

_Unexpected was exactly what it must have felt to Number 1. One would not have thought the Humans could thrive away from the influence of Magick. Everything the Humans did was completely new to someone who lived in a world of magick. It truly wasn't all the surprising Number 1 had found them fascinating. The Humans didn't need magick to live at all. Humans didn't need magick to be happy. _

_The Humans changed the way Number 1 thought completely. Humans were completely different to what he had been taught. Question the Elders motivation was a natural process. I do believe are family is still questioning those motives. Especially in regards to their reaction to what happened with Number 1's Crystal of Souls. _

_To have a better understanding into what incident I am talking about, I will transfer word for word what my predecessor Number 1 had written in concerns for the incident. I will try my best to get his words down correctly, but I do find myself at a loss at times to understand his translation. He was using that of the oldest Elvin writing and I am shamed to admit I am a bit rusty in some of the spellings. I will try to translate the best I can._

_**BEGIN section from written logs of Number 1.**_

_**I didn't know what had come over me. One moment I was watching the children playing a game, when suddenly my Crystal of Souls shown brighter then even the sun. A buzzing noise began to form in my mind and a feeling of a new kind of magick raced through my system. **_

_**As I was trying to shake off the very strange sensation I realized I was getting another feeling. Something was pushing me to follow my instincts in the direction where I saw the children playing. **_

_**I have to admit I thought my heart stopped nearly a moment when I realized that one of the younglings of the tiny community had fallen in the river and was struggling not to drown. **_

_**In what felt like an eternity I stayed there, but I later realized was less then even a few seconds, when suddenly I was rushing towards the river. In no time at all I jumped in and in even less time I was on the bank holding the fragile life in my arms checking to see if she was all right.**_

_**I will admit to whoever reads this passage that I was not even thinking of the consequences of my actions at the time, but I will say without any doubt I would do it again. **_

_**When I noticed the small community moving toward me I made a hastily retreat back to my hiding place. The people had looked around in confusion in regards to my departure, but they had seemed grateful of my help nonetheless. **_

_**The child was taken home and I thought that would be the end of it. I continued my observations over the next few days, when I stumbled upon something quite unexpected. **_

_**A basket full of the freshest fruit of the town had been laid out near my hiding spot. I was afraid at first I had been discovered when I realized the fruit was in a place that they had last seen me disappear to. **_

_**As I took a bite out of the apple they had given to me in thanks I realized two things in that moment that I would never have thought possible. Not only was the apple one of the best things I have ever tasted, but I had also experience a feeling of joy and sense of belonging that I had been missing among my own people. I realize that I have found my place in the keeping of the Balance. I believe that Humans and Elves will one day live together in harmony. **_

_**END section of written logs of Number 1.**_

_As you can see from what was written by my predecessor, there is more to humans then meets the eye. They are incredible beings that both fascinated and overjoyed Number 1. Since then our family has tried to overcome the prejudice our people have for humans, but it has been a hard process of unbelief and anger._

_I don't understand why the Elders continue to disbelieve the truth of what we say. I have seen for myself that there is something different about these humans. There is also the matter of the reaction of our personal Crystals that needs to be investigated. After all, the Crystal of Souls is only supposed to protect our kind from evil. It would never protect something that wasn't worth saving. _

_To the fact our own Magicks have led my family to protect the Humans make us wonder if the humans are a bigger importance to the Balance then what was originally thought. If the Elders truly do continue to doubt the Humans redemption and continue to ignore our own connections to them, I fear that by the time things come to a head, either for or against the Humans, it will be too late._

_No matter. I cannot think of this anymore. My time to meet the Elders is upon me and I cannot ignore the summons of their call. _

_Still, I still feel a depth of foreboding that continues to linger upon me. I thought writing would help me sort out my thoughts. Instead I have found only more questions and concerns have risen within me._

_Bless,_

_Colin_

_End Mission 5 Log _

* * *

Alexander had never been an Elf that liked to assume things. So when the Elders had forbid him from telling others of his adventures among the human's he was decidedly confused. He had written down every bit of his adventures in his log. He had even made special note of the events that occurred that led him to save the human child from the river. For the Council of Elders to react the way they had when he had explained things left him even more confused and upset.

In the end he continued his explanations. He had been the one chosen from his kind to take this mission to observe the Humans and he would not stop. He could not be swayed by accusations against him nor let their constant disbelief the truth of what he was saying.

The Elders continued to try and thwart his findings and observations through every turn and questioned every word he said. They tried to discredit his name and spun his story as if he was simply a victim of some kind of ailment that might have confused him to the Human's true nature. They said he was under some kind of evil spell to believe the lies he was saying. Some of the Elders even said he may have been captured then brainwashed for his opinion to be that swayed.

No matter what the Elders said he continued to calmly and rationally explain away the Elders misgivings and fearful accusations. When he was trying to show the way humans were living without the use of Magick, the Elders became furious. They saw this Human way of living to be a direct attack against Elves themselves and deemed what he was showing one of the vilest things in the world.

So the Elders gave Alexander a choice. Either he would forget the lies he had seen of the humans or the Elders would have no choice, but to cast Alexander into the world an Unforgiven.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Alexander knew that being labeled an Unforgiven was considered to be worse punishment the Elves offered of their kind. It was a complete banishment away from Elvin kind forever. The bonds that were he shared with others would be shattered completely. With no hope of mending those bonds away from his kind, it was considered both a barbarous and brutal punishment. For a creature so in tune with nature and Magick it would be such a painful loss of connection that would lead to a slow agonizing death. Alone.

Since the punishment was so severe it was usually reserved for Elves who had become evil and tainted by darkness. Reeling from the fact they even suggested such a punishment he did what he had to do. He stopped trying to tell of what he had seen. If he hadn't been so distraught over their decision then he may have questioned their true reasoning behind the choice.

Many years passed in the Elfin World and Alexander had moved on with his life. He had nearly forgotten the Humans and their ways when something quite unexpected happened. When playing a game, his son had stumbled upon the journal he had kept of the human world. Curious and interested in the strange book, his son read the entire thing in the matter of a day. By the next day, Adam was asking his father for more stories of his time during Mission 1.

So Alexander told of the adventures he had and the people he saw. When he realized his son was still interested and open for more, he showed Adam how the humans lived without Magick. They planted their first garden without the aid of Magick soon. When the fruits and vegetables becomes some of the best things they had ever eaten, they started to try other things as well.

Years later the Elders proclaimed it was time to see the status of the humans once again. His son, now grown is who they chose for the expedition. Months passed and when his son returned from his trip the elders once again forbid the truth from being revealed. When Alexander heard of this he was both frustrated his son's accomplishments would not be known.

His son shrugged it off though and told him not to worry. Adam had learned many new things in his trip and he wanted to share it with both his father and children. New methods of living. New games to play. More happiness to be shared. There was still a lot to go over.

As he watched his son teach his grandchildren how the humans lived without Magick, he was both thankful and content with how things were. Alexander looked down at the words that now graced the front cover of the book he held. His son had brought back something that would be very important in the future. It was the name of the small town he had, and later his son had grown to love and protect.

The one word gracing the cover simply said: Lazytown.

* * *

By the time Sportacus took the mantle, and even birth name of Number 1 centuries later, the elves had taken notice of the how his family lived. The way they grew their food, instead of creating it by Magick. The way they learned in a way that was both fun and easy. The way the family could work through any hardship by keeping a smile on their face and a positive attitude even when things seemed at the worst. The Elves noticed the simply joy and happiness the family had by just being together.

They hardly used their magic for much of anything, and while not forbidden, was a bit taboo to not use Magick for their needs. Not using Magick was not saying the family didn't hold their own level of power. They just didn't want to use it for everyday things. They were always willing to help others though, no matter how difficult a task. If asked what they wanted in return they always said they didn't work because they wanted something. They worked because they were asked.

It was the youngest Elf of the family though that truly was the talk of Elvin kind. Alexander, who would later be known as Sportacus by personal request, confounded his peers, the Elvin people, and even at times his family as well. He lived every aspect of his life no matter how small, without the barest hint of Magick. Some thought he didn't have any Magick at all and when asked, he would simply smile and say, "Why do I need to use Magick for this when I can do it myself?"

Alexander was a bright child. He would get perfect scores on test and soon passed his peers in his studies. Instead of rubbing his achievements in others faces, he was always willing to help others if they didn't understand something. He was very patient with even the most annoying of people. If someone asked him to do something, he would do it without compliant. Instead he would smile do the work and ask if the person needed something else. By the time he reached 10 years old Alexander achieved almost as much respect in the community as event he Council of Elders held.

The Elders worried about the status of this. Alexander was still very young and they feared he did not truly understand the depth of way he was living his life. They decided he needed to see the true nature of Humans himself. So they ordered his father to begin his training. His father who was considered quite young himself when he had taken the mantle of hero when he was 150 was weary with the decision of the Elders. So he decided that if Alexander showed a proper handling of the mantle of hero, he would step aside and let his son become the world's protector. So he packed his things, came home and started his son's training.

It didn't take long for Alexander's father to realize how both powerful and special his son truly was. He knew his son would bond with the Humans in a way his family always hoped would happen. Thus, Number 9 went into retirement. It was with the mantle being passed to Alexander for the mission of Number 10, that Sportacus was born.

Sportacus was considered still a youngling when he first took the mantle of hero. Although he was in his 20s at the time, he was still considered a child by a people who could almost live forever. Staying in Lazytown helped Sportacus grow into his own man. He had been nearing his first year as an adult when the elders had given him the ultimatum to return home that terrible day.

Sportacus has pleaded with them to listen to his claims about the Humans. The Elders didn't want to listen. They hadn't believed the claims of his predecessors and they weren't about to believe the claims of a child. A child who was breaking the Laws they had set. A child who was ignoring the call to come home in favor of Humans.

Sportacus who always listened and never disobeyed has sided with sinners. It was the final straw for the Elders. Over the years they had grown tired of defending the Laws they had set when every mission from Sportacus and his family went against everything they believed to be true about the humans. They had allowed the missions to continue over the centuries because they could not deny the information about Human progress they had collected. The information was considered priceless and helped to protect their culture from outsiders. Still, they would never believe the humans weren't but evil.

When one of the Realms of Magick had asked for help the elders saw this as the chance they had been waiting for to show they were right in concerns with the humans. They gave the mission to Number 8 and Number 9 so they would not be around. Then they busied anyone who was close to the family so they wouldn't get suspicious. Everything was coming together.

Spreading rumors that there was trouble brewing with the humans they stirred up discontent and planted false information that stated Sportacus was returning home because the Humans were getting out of control. When he did return they were going to forbid Sportacus from ever mentioning the Humans or their way of life ever again in Elvin lands. Heck, they should even force Sportacus to start using what little Magick he had, like a proper Elf, instead of this Human spawned creature that was destroying their Elvin way of life. Since Sportacus was a hero now, and they always followed the Laws, he would not be able to defend the truth of the rumors because they would have ordered him not to.

The plan was fool proof. All they needed was for Sportacus to come willing back home and the plan would fall into place. Getting Sportacus back under their thumb would be too easy. After all Sportacus's family always chose to come back to where they belonged in the end. They didn't want become Unforgiven and abandon their families after all.

The elders thought they had control of the situation. When Sportacus refused to come back, they had ignored all his excuses and simply cut his ties completely without thought or care. They could not believe he had defied them. They were the Council. They had the power. They controlled the Balance after all.

But it was their arrogance that would eventually be their downfall. Number 1 had been chosen under the assumption that his place in the Balance could be controlled. The Elders figured could control whatever backlash that would appear if things turned deadly. They had assumed that over the centuries Number 1's descendents had the same level of magic he had. The way the family had lived you could tell how weak they were after all. Cutting their losses in concerns with Sportacus they figured they could cover everything up and no one would be the wiser.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

Although rarely using magic for anything, Number 1's decedents had become some of the most powerful magical being in existence. By not using magic they had discovered the very root of nature and from that a new type of Elfin Magick came into existence. A magic both pure and untainted by that of centuries of misuse or greed others of their kind lived by. Sportacus and his family in fact could sway the Balance of Nature.

In fact, Older Magicks weren't really working anymore with keeping the Balance in check. The power shift went unnoticed. No one really used Magick from Nature anymore so they didn't realize how much danger the world was in. The elves had grown to use magic for frivolous things instead of using it sparingly. They took their gifts for granted and took for granted. The Elves could no longer hear the voice of the very thing they were trying to Balance.

So when elders cast the banishment of Unforgiven upon Sportacus the Balance that had been teetering on its fine line was about to fall. No one noticed a difference at first. Some did notice that Magicks weren't being as efficient or sticking as well as they once were. Others soon noticed that the weather was becoming strange and harsher. It wasn't until nearly a year after the banishment that things truly began to escalate to the point of dangerous.

Accidents were happening everywhere in the Elfin Realm. People were becoming more and more afraid. No one had any answers to what was happening. No one wanted to admit they were wrong. Worst of all though was their Magick they used to live was causing more harm than good. To use any of their power now brought fear that something dire would happen. The Balance was tipping.

Now more than ever the Elves need someone to lead them. Someone who could teach the Elves a new way to live. Someone who could help them once again hear the voice of Nature and maybe regain the Balance before it was too late. Someone who understood how to take care of the Earth in her most basic needs. What they needed was a hero that could inspire them and show them how to set things right. They needed someone to show them how to live.

Too bad that someone was trying to find a way to live himself.

* * *

Waking up with a gasp Sportacus frantically searched for what had awakened him. Trying to concentrate on his crystal and at the same time gasping harshly to get in air, he tried to figure out what was wrong. Blinking in confusion he realized there wasn't anything that needed his attention at the moment. No one was in danger. No one needed his help. There weren't any he could find that would cause him to awaken in fear. It seemed once again he had awoken for no real reason at all.

Getting his breathing under control he closed his eyes and sighed. Laying back down he realized that whatever had awoken him wasn't something he could flip around to fix. The problem was in his head, not in the real world. The dark foreboding feeling he had been having had once again gone away though as soon as he had tried to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Sighing he wondered vaguely what time it was. It felt like he had just gone to sleep a few minutes ago.

"Time," he called out load. His voice echoing hollowly around the room.

"3:45 A.M.," said the voice of his air ships main computer. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about his ship. At times it had almost felt alive and at times seemed to take up the task of taking care of him and making sure he stayed healthy. In the past it would intone either advice or recommendations whenever he pushed himself to hard or long. It was like a parent telling him what to eat and when to go to bed. It was nice to feel like he was cared for as he was the one usually taking care of others.

Slowly his smile faded. At least it used to seem like that. Before it was almost like a game to see how much he could push the limits that his ship had set for him. There had been and almost supernatural connection between him and his home for as long as he could remember. That changed when he had became an Unforgiven. Whatever bond he had shared with the ship in the past was now gone. Just like the hundreds of others he used to have.

Opening his eyes he looked blearily up at the ceiling. He could barely remember what had happened the days after his banishment. He did remember everything leading up to that point though. Appearing before the elders and the decision he was supposed to make. His initial choice of returning home in the hopes he would be able to finally show how humans truly were.

After all he now had visual proof of his family's claims. Although still pretty basic in the needs department, his airship was one of the most advance pieces of technology his family had ever built. In the past the transportation they had used had been a necessity but was still something one could live without. The airship that had been built for him had the same principles, but every function was used to have the final proof of how humans truly were. Proof he hoped would allow for his kind to come out of hiding and maybe be able to live alongside humans.

The most important part of the ship though had to be the camera that had been installed. Elves usually didn't like having proof of their existence but he had insisted when the ship was being built. As long as he didn't do anything too strange, the humans wouldn't be the wiser to what he was.

In the end, the camera had done what it was supposed to do and had captured his adventures and kept a complete log of his time spent in Lazytown. From every rotten scheme of Robbie to every song and dance of Stephanie it had recorded it in his logs. It showed the good and bad side of human nature, but no one would be able to deny the inherent goodness that the humans possessed either. He had his proof and he hoped he would one day be able to show his people.

It had been bitter sweet when he had decided to go back to his people. He was horribly saddened that he might not see his friends ever again, but he had high hopes that once the elders had physical proof of the change in humans that he would get the chance to see everyone again. He didn't want to look at his departure as a good-bye. He truly thought he could achieve what his entire family had spent their whole lives doing.

_Except it didn't work like that. Father always told me to not get my hopes up. That the elders had made up their minds long ago. I just didn't think that everything would get messed up so quickly. _

Sportacus had been on his way to town to explain his departure when his crystal had gone nuts. He had never felt anything like what he had felt when it had blared with a light so bright that if it had been night it would have lit half the town. He remembered that with utter certainty that something truly horrible was coming. Something so grave that he had never encountered it throughout his entire stay in Lazytown.

Smiling faintly he could still remember the concern his friends had shown as they had frantically tried to get him to say what was wrong.

_

* * *

_

"Sportacus … Sportacus … SPORTACUS!" looking up startled he realized he was kneeling on the ground clutching his chest where his crystal usually laid. It was still shining brightly as it had a few minutes before when it had sent a warning so strong he had been nearly overcome by its intensity. Realizing that Stephanie had been trying to get his attention for some time, he decided he better give some indication he was alive.

Looking around he realized that most of the people in the area were looking worriedly at him and those that weren't looking worried were either crying (most of the children) or were trying to call for help. Vaguely he thought it was a little funny since he was usually the one they were called for.

Standing up he swayed alarmingly. Stephanie had to grab his arm to keep him from toppling headfirst into the ground. _What is this? _he thought dizzily. It felt like every one of his senses were amplified and he was being bombarded all at once. He put a hand to his head in confusion when he realized he could actually hear the heartbeats of everyone around him.

Stephanie was clutching his arm and looking worriedly at him. Stingy and Ziggy were trying to calm some of the younger children down while Pixel hovered to the right of him trying to figure out what to do. Trixie seemed to be yelling at someone on the phone and he realized she was trying to get an ambulance to get there, but she was so worked up she wasn't making sense.

"Sportacus are you okay?" said Stephanie.

He frowned to himself and looked down. His crystal while no longer lighting as bright it was still pulsated frantically in warning.

"Give me a second," he said. Stephanie blinked in confusion because he spoke in Elvin, but Sportacus didn't notice as had already closed his eyes to concentrate.

Following the line that usually led to someone in trouble he tried to find the direction the problem seemed to be. When he realized exactly what the problem was he felt a fission or fear crawl down his spine.

"North of here there is a fire," he said once he realized what it was he was seeing. Turning to Stephanie he nodded his head in the direction it seemed to be coming from. "It isn't heading here yet, but I know it is going to change very soon. We need to prepare the entire town. This isn't something I think I can stop on my own."

Frowning in worry he looked at Stephanie and realized she was looking at him in confusion. "Uh, Sportacus," she said hesitantly, "I didn't understand a word you just said."

Now confused himself he went over what he had said to her and promptly paled when he realized why she couldn't understand what he had said. _I was speaking in Elvish! _He though frantically. _That's never happened before. I am not supposed to speak that in front of humans. There must be something more going on in concerns with the fire that I am so disoriented I am falling back to my original language. This could get very bad._

"Sportacus?" she Stephanie worriedly. Shaking off his concern for the moment on what it could mean, he explained what the problem was. She seemed to understand because she nodded in understanding this time.

"Okay," she stated. "We need to organize the whole town. It this is going to be as bad as your crystal indicates then we need to get everyone to safety now before the fire reaches town. First let's worry about how we are going to protect the people. Then we should try to figure out how to contain the fire."

* * *

The entire town had prepared for something that they hadn't immediately been able to see that day. _Robbie had even helped by opening up his home so the kids could be safe,_ he thought fondly. They did the best they could to protect everyone in Lazytown. People were priority, then animals, and last possessions of the town. By the time nighttime had arrived he had begun to wonder if there really was a fire or he was so stressed about making his decision he was imagining problems that didn't exist. As he had been wondering if he would have to apologize to the whole town for worrying them, the wind changed.

The wind had been heading in a Northwest direction at the time and had pushed most of the flames away from the small town. Then around 9:00 the winds changed again. This time in the direction of Lazytown. Once the winds changed there no one in town had a problem smelling the smoke even from that far away. The wind had pick up by then and caused the fire to move quickly. Due to dry weather from the summer, and no lakes or rivers between Lazytown and the blaze, there was nothing to slow it down.

_And it came fast._ The fire had reached the town in less then 15 minutes. If they hadn't been prepared the entire town would have been run over in flames. Even with the preparations they had made, they still lost a couple of houses and the school. It took everything he had and a lot of help from the people of Lazytown to put down the flames. In the end no lives were lost just those few buildings fell to the inferno.

_If I had left,_ he thought shivering_ everyone would have died. With the speed fire had moved the entire town would have burned. With the way the fire spread it would have blocked everyone in. They would have been burned alive! I almost let them die! I would have left and wouldn't have even realized that in my decision, Lazytown would have been gone forever. _

His body jerked in agony of what almost was. He curled into a ball hoping it would ward off the chill that seemed to encompass his entire being. His body rocked as shivers ran through his form. He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to fall and tried to breathe deep calming breaths. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to think about what happened next.

* * *

AN:

My brain hurts. I have been trying to finish this chapter for what seems life forever. It is now chaptered to death. Looking at my story, I do believe this fic is going to be A LOT bigger than anticipated. I am already having ideas for sequels, prequels, and even side-stories. Ugg. Got to finish this one first.

Another big thank you to my betas for looking at this chapter. Another thank you for my first reviews, who are Kitty UK and Melissa Ivory. You guys are awesome.

I was expecting a simply story of a sad elf on the brink of self-destruction. Instead, I get a VERY depressed elf that has been cast from his people, who is trying to find a reason to live, get through future relationship issues, AND will apparently have to save the freakin world.

…Poor Sportacus.

Thanks for anyone who has read this! Please, review.


End file.
